¿me quiere?
by annitha mz
Summary: que pasa por la cabeza de horo-horo al ver a la rubia? horoxanna


_**Me quiere**_

Por: annitha mz

Shaman King no me pertenece u_u

Horoxanna

… - ….. - …. - … - … - ….. - … -

_**- que se cree, es una bruja**_

_Nuevamente te quejabas, estando en la sala con ren y los demás, pero bajito, no quieres que la itako se entere y ahí despedirte de tu vida, te agachas nuevamente tomando el florero que por poco y se rompe, es una suerte que aun que haya caído al suelo este intacto, es un alivio pues anna te mataría lenta y tormentosamente_

_Que se creía, es una niña, tiene apenas 16 años y ya manda en la casa como si fuera una mujer de 3 décadas dejada y sufrida, aparte la casa es de yoh_

_Pero bueno yoh…ese tonto resulta tan pacifico que no sabes ni como la aguanta, debe ser una tortura completa el soportar las reglas y las ordenes de la rubia, eso piensas porque es lo más obvio, la chica siempre se porta mal con el castaño, le da entrenamientos tortuosos, y encima yoh hace todo en casa_

_Ya deja de pensar en eso Horokeu, a ti no te incumbe en nada lo que pase con esos dos, ni los motivos que yoh tenga para aguantar a su prometida, a ti no te interesa nada de eso, solo la comida ¿no es así?_

_Ya basta, tu solo te debates por tus nuevos intereses, hace una semana llegaste a la pensión como visitante, el año nuevo se acerca y planearon reunirse para celebrarlo juntos, pero mira con que te encontraste_

_Hace 1 año al final del torneo cuando tuviste que regresar a hokkaido te fuiste de esta pensión decidido, con ánimos de olvidar a esa torturante niña, ciertamente estando en la alta sociedad de los grandes espíritus te diste cuenta de que cualquier relación entre ella y tu era por demás imposible._

_Escuchaste las palabras de yoh para hao, _si nos quedamos aquí estaríamos renunciando a un futuro donde tendríamos familia y nuestros propios hijos_, sabias que se refería a la rubia, porque aun que te digas que no sabes el motivo por el cual yoh aguanta a anna, lo sabes, y muy bien, la ama_

_Así que para ti tiene que seguir siendo la cruel, amargada y despiadada prometida de tu mejor amigo._

_Aun que en tu pensamiento será la linda, hermosamente calculadora y poderosa itako, tan solo por un momento desearías olvidar que yoh es tu amigo, desearías olvidar que si anna te descubre con un golpe te mandara a la luna._

_No sabes ni como acabaste aquí, anna siempre te torturo, te manda a hacer tareas y como si no fuera poco con los extremos entrenamientos de pilika anna te hace entrenar junto a yoh, te grita, te dice "tragón", nunca te saluda, siempre te da frías miradas, cada segundo del día eres su esclavo, si fueran en la misma escuela te haría bullyng, entonces ¿Por qué?_

_Tratas de decir que te gusta, claro su carácter es fuerte, no meloso como el de chicas de su edad, es muy fuerte y los años le ayudaron en el físico, pero eso fue solo al inicio, ahora es algo más que atracción física_

_Después solo la mirabas, solo a ella, fue estúpido, teniendo o no prometido fue estúpido fijarte en ella_

_Pero que le haces, tienes que verla todos los días y observar embelesado sus labios_

_Como si de sus pequeños labios salieran bendiciones y palabras de amor para ti, cuando en realidad solo te grita que eres un holgazán_

_Suspiras imaginándote que la besas, que pruebas esos labios rojos, tan rojos como la sangre que se te va a la cabeza cada vez que la vez_

_Rozar su piel, su blanca y a la vista suave piel, como de leche, como la nieve que ahora mismo cae afuera de la ventana_

_Pero….ella sigue siendo anna kyoyama, y tú sigues siendo Horokeu usui _

_Nada cambiara por más que imagines que la chica te mira_

_Pero nada pierdes imaginando, aun que al final del día estos pensamientos y tus sueños solo terminan en eso, tristes sueños, donde la itako solo termina desvaneciéndose de entre tus dedos_

_Todos salen de la sala, según van al patio a ver la nieve, tu aun estas con el florero en la mano, inconscientemente mirando la flor que en el descansa, y tontamente comienzas a deshojar la flor, sabes que no puedes ir por la vida deshojando margaritas con la tonta ilusión de un "me quiere", no puedes mantener esa ilusión porque sabes que al final solo resultara "no me quiere"_

_- __**aun sigues con el florero**_

_Escuchaste su fría voz, te observaba con extraña atención, mirándote de frente mientras tú tenías tus dedos sobre los últimos dos pétalos _

_**- en que piensas **__- nuevamente hablo y tu solo como un grandísimo idiota, estático ante la rubia_

_Sin saber cómo ni cuándo al mirar nuevamente a la chica ella ya estaba a centímetros de ti, unos segundos después recordaste que anna contaba con reishi, en ese momento solo querías darte de topes en la pared_

_**- te quiere**_

_Esa era la frase que seguía pues te habías quedado en: no me quiere, y entonces seguía tu entera derrota, y ella lo diría_

_**- te quiere**_

_Volvió a repetir mientras te miraba y finalmente retiraba el último pétalo _

_Y sin más soltaste el florero, regando en el suelo el agua y los pedazos del florero_

_Ella salió de la sala no sin antes decirte, exigirte que limpiaras tu desastre_

_Respiraste como si en años no lo hubieras hecho, que había sido eso - __**así no iba**__ - hablaste en susurro recalcando que después de me quiere va el no me quiere_

_Ahora no sabias si anna había leído tu mente, si ese "me quiere" había sido una señal, o si tú lo imaginaste_

_Pero no te quedaba de otra que esperar y tal vez algún día nuevamente un florero te daría suerte de escuchar esas divinas palabras en sus divinos labios_

_Mientras tanto seguirás sufriendo - __**bruja malvada**_

**FIN…**

No sé porque salió esto

A mí me parece como imposible una relación entre estos dos, es mi primer horoxanna

Así es, tal como lo hice con alumi, experimento con los personajes y parejas, es que me encanta el Haoxanna pero debo salir de la rutina e intentar nuevas posibilidades y no se…a mi me gusto como me quedo

o.o…díganme que tal

Los invito a pasar por mi nuevo fic: vendetta annaxyohxtamao, es muy sangriento

y bajo el mismo cielo Annaxren one-shot

Gracias por leerme

Besos

_**Annitha mz**_


End file.
